helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SATOYAMA
SATOYAMA movement is movement started by UP-FRONT PROMOTION in the beginning of 2012. The original purpose was to help and preserve Satoyama areas, as well as make one think about the life and culture of those areas. The movement sprung the creation of Hello! SATOYAMA Life, multiple units and SATOUMI movement. Part of the unit members of of the SATOYAMA movement are members of Hello! Project, while others are special winners from the Forest Award NEW FACE Audition. Participants The following people have participated in the SATOYAMA movement up to date. *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *Mano Erina *Morning Musume OG **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *Satoda Mai *Makoto *Tasaki Asahi *ALMA KAMINIITO **Eric **Munehiko *Hayashi Maya Units *ALMA KAMINIITO (アルマカミニイト) **Eric (エリック) **Munehiko (宗彦) - Left April 4, 2013 *Peaberry (ピーベリー) **Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) **Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *DIY♡ **Yajima Maimi (矢島舞美) **Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) **Nakajima Saki (中島早黄) **Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜 *Harvest (ハーベスト) **Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) **Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) **Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) **Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *GREEN FIELDS **Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀) **Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) **Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) Related Discography Singles *2012.04.25 ALMA KAMINIITO - Akane *2012.10.24 ALMA KAMINIITO - Amatsubu Pearl/Dakishimetai Dakishimetai *2012.11.07 DIY♡/GREEN FIELDS - Forefore ~Forest For Rest~/Boys be ambitious! *2012.11.07 Peaberry/Harvest - Cabbage Hakusho/Forest Time *2013.01.16 Tasaki Asahi - Tegami/Rolling Days *2013.02.27 Peaberry - Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *2013.04.03 GREEN FIELDS - Tokainaka no Kare *2013.04.03 Tasaki Asahi - Sakura Dokei/Amayo no Tsuki Albums *2012.12.26 ALMA KAMINIITO - ALMA COVERS DVDs *2013.7.24 - SATOYAMA movement MUSIC VIDEO CLIPS - (Peaberry, DIY♡, Harvest, GREEN FIELDS and Tasaki Asahi) Television *2012.06- Hello! SATOYAMA Life Events *2013.03.02~03.03 Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Auditions *2011.02.21 1st Forest Award NEW FACE Audition *2012.03.25 2nd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition *2013 3rd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition Trivia *There is only one unit that consists of male members. *6 members of SATOYAMA units are also members of SATOUMI units. *4 members are award winners from the Forest Award NEW FACE Audition. *All members of DIY♡ and GREEN FIELDS have blood type O. External Links *Official website Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Peaberry Category:DIY♡ Category:Harvest Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Tasaki Asahi Category:ALMA KAMINIITO